User talk:Izzy pwns all
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Izzy pwns all page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 03:44, September 24, 2010 Hey Izzy Heyy its us Chrissy&Joey we saw ur comments 2 we think ur pretty cool Hullo ....HI! HULLO RANDOM PERSON! XD Now I know what you're thinking. Well, GO! GO WRITE ON MY TALK PAGE! lol. Iama SMRT person 06:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) .......H...HIIIIIII! ..........Again. This is fun. XD Okay. Normally, when I want to be friends with people, I just say that they are my friend, and if they don't like it then too bad. XD (I made some of my best friends this way.) YOU ARE MY FRIEND.... ...now. XD Iama SMRT person 09:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) -insert a smiley that wikia doesn't allow- Hooray! Yes, I love to write fanfiction! =D What kinda story do you want to do together? (As long as it doesn't include TOO much Cam. Because, I'm sorry, but I just can't stand writing Cam stories....T.T) Seddie, Creddie, Cadam, Ciffin, Cake, Sake, Siffin, Meddie, Tibby, Spasha....etc. I'm okay with any pair! =D ...Woah. A bit hyper there. XD Iama SMRT person 23:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Back by popular demand! lol. If that's okay with you, I'll write the Creddie and you write the Seddie. Unless, you're a major Creddie fan. Buuut, I think you're a Seddier. Okay! You've got the Seddie, I've got the Creddie. And together, it's CAM! Lol, kidding. Next thing we need is a story plot thing right? Iama SMRT person 06:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Seddie Vs. Creddie I like your idea. Did you possibly get that from the iStart A Fanwar promo? XD Anyways, yeah. Two fans are arguing on iCarly.com, then the iCarly peeps (Sam/Freddie/Carly) figure out that people are 'shipping' them, then they decide to invite fans from all over/or go to webicon and talk about the ships. Then one fan is upset and then it starts into SEDDIE/CREDDIE WAR! Should we make a ff.net account together, or should we just put the story on one of our accounts? Beef-SMRT 06:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Joint Fanfictoin Actually, I would love to do a joint fanfiction account and lots of fanfics with you. (Lol...that sounds so...I don't know.) I could make the account, I just can't submit to stories. (It's this weird thing on my computer-it tells me that I need flash player 10 when I already have it...so my dad has to do some things right now. XD I can only access the document manager thing because there is a link to it.) Okay. Well. Should I go make it? Beef-SMRT 01:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright. :D Okay! Go! Go like the wind, pwning Izzy! XD Um, the chapters are supposed to look like that though. And you can also press 'live preview' to see if the chapters are in order. It's what I usually do. :O Awww...I have to write the first chapter? :( Hi Well im not sure but i think you are the one who let me a message in my talk page if you are, the guy in my avatar is Drake Bell if your not im sorry for the Confucianism. Big Seddie,Creddie and Niranda Fan 23:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ICaroline hiya BubblesxBoomer4ever 23:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 23:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) WAT UP, MAH FRIEND!? So Izzy.... hi. Haven't finished my Winter break homework yet ^.^' ...BTW, I REALLY want to create a FF acount! Girl U. Dontno 01:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: I saw you're account before I actually knew it was you. I was like "Woah, my page is crap compared to this girl's"! Girl U. Dontno 01:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC)